1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-307819 discloses a connector with two housings that are connectable with each other. One housing has a tubular receptacle and the other has a tower with cavities for accommodating terminal fittings. Ribs are provided on the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle and project towards the outer surface of the tower to prevent the tower from shaking in the receptacle. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-229195 discloses another connector with a cap-shaped front holder mounted on the tower. A front wall of the holder forms front walls of the cavities.
FIG. 7 herein shows a connector with a front holder 1 that can be fit on a tower 2, and then fit in a receptacle 3. A clearance is defined between the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle 3 and the outer peripheral surface of the tower 2 at least by the thickness of a surrounding wall of the front holder 1. Ribs 4 project from the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle 3 and have a projecting distance sufficient to fill up the clearance. However, the rib 4 becomes weaker as the projecting distance becomes large.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to prevent a tower and a receptacle from shaking relative to each other without increasing a projecting distance of shake preventing projections in the case where the receptacle is fit on a tower having a front holder mounted thereon.